


Bedroom

by faerymorstan



Series: Snow Queen 'Verse [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has nightmares. He also has John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom

John knocks the snow from his boots and steps into the cottage’s warmth. The firelight shows Molly asleep on her pallet; the silver tom keeps vigil beside her. John nods his respect on his way to the bedroom.

Shutting the door behind him, John settles on the mattress and shucks off his layers until he’s down to his smallclothes. He slides under the pile of quilts and reaches for Sherlock, who’s already reaching for him.

_How was it?_

_Quiet as it ever is._

_Wolves?_

_Not going to eat us tonight._

_Snow Queen?_

_Not a glimmer._

Sherlock has nightmares of his own, now. Acts no different awake, but asleep flails, shouts, refuses comfort. Won’t tell John a word.

John doesn’t realise he’s drifted off til Sherlock’s fist (to the nose, accidental) wakes him.

He’s still blinking when Sherlock wakes, pants, deduces what he’s done. Says, _I'm going for a walk,_ but John stops him. _Sherlock. Enough. Tell me what’s wrong._

Sherlock sits, back to John, who moves to his side. John recognises the lines that fold over Sherlock’s face (pain-embarrassment-shame): _I was alone._ A breath. _I thought I’d never see you again. It was so cold, and I’d never told you, I never tell you…_

 _But you show me,_ John murmurs, nuzzling him. _All the time, Sherlock. You make me feel blessed._


End file.
